Hassark Prime
Hassark Prime is the Capital Planet of the Hassarkian Consortium, a collection of planets under the central rule of the Dark Sovereign. The planet over the years has had different names, going back to the age-old name 'Home' in its early history, to the informal Hassark as the plantetary government was first established. It would later be called the DJR Imperial Capital as it began to expand across the stars. It would keep this name for many years, until Gabriel Florise returned it to Hassark, adding the suffix 'Prime' to the end of it. Fitting with its historical contexts the planet was not renamed after this, instead the central government was. History Origins of Hassark The Hassarkian people used to be known as Correlians, dropped here by the Amosion people many years ago. This connection was lost over the millenia. Originally, Hassark Prime was named New Correlia, but as they grew, the name became obscured to the point that even the people didn't know what it meant. They removed the name, calling it merely, Home. The people went backwards slightly, de-evolving, and then evolving to create a new society. They had no real name for themselves, and they began to grow apart. Ironic that once a close group of three million, would diverge so greatly. Over the next millennium, many civilizations sprung up, and counties were formed. This was the golden age of literature, and indeed, expansion, as small nations grew into sizable super-powers. These civilizations began to trade, and work with one another, showing the first evidence of a planetary peace. This was broken, as nations began to expand, and claim land around the planet, which resulted in hostilities. This lead to the first war, the Arribia/ Sertuba war, which was quickly resolved by the splitting of both nations. War By 703 BNE, the planet was divided under the power of several governments. This was a result of a massive technology growth in a society that didn't understand it. Hetries, Arribia, Sertuba, Speltan, Ablet, Ressapertunia and Klevatoria, went into world war, which sits in Hassarkian records as one of the largest, and most destructive civil wars that the planet underwent. This war was a result of several border disputes, and wars between individual nations, which became a 'free-for-all', which each nation pitted against one another, which resulted in mass-murder and destruction. This war was resolved in 699 BNE, when a peace treaty, known as the H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty was formed, which essentially created a planet-wide government, which would give fair opportunities to each nation. This is considered a great leap in Hassarkian relations, and the planet was later classified, as being named Hassark, which now meant Homeland. The Treaty gave each representative or leader from each nation an equal vote in world affairs, and would mean the end of war. As such, the planetary alliance failed to live up to the expectations of the public of the time. The limited government could only focus on the big issues, with no focus to the smaller ones. In 689 BNE, Herbert Freud began a movement called the Bavarian Movement, which essentially called for the nations to amalgamate, instead of trying to amalgamate the governments. He claimed that the style of government that was being used now was useless, and that a better solution would be to unite the entire planet. He also claimed that if pride in a united planet, instead of the politics of individual nations was born, then the planet would be more united, and more viable. Bevarian It took seven years for the Bevarian Movement to gain any real support. During this period, there was much recruitment, and publicity surrounding the new organization. The government dismissed it as a harmless threat and carried on regardless. They would come to regret this. The Movement rallied the government, for a new system of government. There were a three attempted rebellions, one in 687, 685, and the final in 661, which was finally sucessful in overthrowing the government, and taking complete control of the nation. The new system of government was that of an Empire, under the power of Emperor Gabriel F. Turner. The fist Turner to ever rule. For the next six hundred years, the Emperor was a title granted by birth. Although there was some slight periods of rebellion, they were all quickly quelled, and the authority quickly restored. The Turner Continuum. It was under the command of Dark Emperor David Turner that the violence began to stop. In 55 BNE, the Emperor took control, silencing all opposition in a quick manner. He turned the planet back from a third world nation, into a peaceful and first world nation. He commanded a civil planet. Under his power, all aggravators of the peace were silenced, and put into prison. The Imperial Forces were disbanded, back into the peacekeeping or policing force. Emperor Turner was a Sith, who used his powers and created an artificial peace. His son, Daniel Turner unknowningly revolted against his father, killing him in the process. After that he recreated the nation in the image of the DJR Republic. He took command of the nation, with his panel of ministers, until an election could be organized legally. It was during this time that the Brifadorial Party went into opposition to the then Master Turner. During the elections in 2 NE, the Brifadorial Party, run by Gabriel Florise won. He won by changing votes, and by getting several other political opposition members killed to gain support through fear. The Jedi Master stayed as long as possible, leaving at the last moment after the votes were cast. During his escape, he was kidnapped by Florise’s government, and placed upon the Oberon by his former second in command, Lord Harry Keef. With help from the Jedi Order he was freed, and he left the nation hoping never to need to return. Supreme Ruler Florise then changed the name of the nation, calling it Hassark Prime in heed of its former heritage. This name would stick even after Florise’s reign would finish. Florise began to brainwash the citizens, creating an army of brainwashed warriors which he would use in future wars. He waged war on a planet called Centurus, to which the Jedi Order responded to swiftly. During this battle, Master Turner was imprisoned again, and Florise subsequently disappeared, his death confirmed by the True Sith. The planet was mostly destroyed, and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Ky'rin went missing and was presumed dead. He left the name the same though, seeing its historical importance, creating the Hassarkian Federation in the place of the Hassarkian Empire. This was a collection of planets under Hassark Primes banner. Under its first elected Queen, Alana Serbella, the nation entered a truly peaceful age. Queen Serbella cleaned up the nation, and created a purely defensive defence force for the nation. The nation was in peace for this time, with many structural projects made. The entire capital was put aboard the City-Ship named after Grand Master Ky’rin, the ‘Conroy’. Specially designed by the Queen, she took on Master Turner as an advisor, as he took on a less full on role. Master Turak took on the role as Grand Master of the Hassarkian Jedi Order, as the Jedi finally came back to the Hassarkian planet after centuries of hiding. The nation was subsequently shocked at the death of Alana Serbella, after she was assassinated by an unknown fugitive, which much later evidence would show was Harold Keef. Her death was a tragedy to the entire nation. She was succeeded by Grand Admiral Charles Davis, who became King Davis. Under his rule, the nation entered into a time of war, as they backed the Confederate States during the First Confederate War. He also mounted a near-war with the Supreme Interstellar Dominiorate of Paraguay, which was quickly averted by the concerted efforts of Valgaea, and the newly created Consortium. The Consortium However, the nation elected a new leader during Davis’ absence from Hassark Prime. They elected the charismatic Harry Keef, who was both Master Turner and Florise’s second-in-command, after being seemingly abandoned by Charles Davis. There was some resistance by King Davis to relinquish his power, sending his ship, and several others to an unknown planet, and thus creating the Hassarkian Federation remnant. Master Turner was then tried for the assassination of Queen Serbella, but it was abandoned after Harry Keef learnt of the false assassin, who was arrested later. The collection of planets, was then re-named the Hassarkian Consortium. Under High Lord Harry Keef, the government was stronger than ever, while expanding its influence, and beginning a policy of Imperial expansion, and great technological expansion. This however, hit a flaw, when the Consortium ran into the Amosion race. With a technological advantage, the Amosions were winning the war against the Consortium. This is when Daniel Turner was re-elected by the Hassarkian people into the Head of State title. Giving him emergency powers, he quickly changed the title to Patrician of Government, and began working formal arrangements with the Stonewall Independent Republic. With there help, they continued the war, however, this was not without sacrifices. They lost heavily, and the Amosion ships quickly made it to the now barricaded Hassark Prime. It was here that they learnt that the Amosion's had been responsible for shifting humans from a planet in another galaxy. They, long descendants of the Damon, made an accord with the Consortium, and amalgamated into one. Then, the Consortium settled into a period of peace - unseen for a little time. However, this peace was not long lasted, when the Second Confederate War hit. The hence unseen Hassarkian Federation remnant was officially backed by the Stonewall Independent Republic, causing distrust between the Consortium and the SIR. Darth Atrumcavus went to Darth Atra and lodged his support on that side. The Senate building was destroyed, lodging the Consortium harder against the Stonewall Independent Republic. They were fully involved in the war. An assassination attempt was made on Atrumcavus’ life, by one of his newly formed Inquisitorial Enforcement Inquisitors. They chased the assailant back to Lee, where all was sorted out, and the culprit behind the war was found. Hassark Prime though, would never become a member of the newly formed Stonewall Federation, as the Vortex Union made an offer it couldn't refuse. An Old Foe In the beginning of 11 NE, the Consortium had just begun to recover from the atrocities of the Second Confederate War, which they were heavily involved with. The new capital building was still in construction, making the government of the Consortium work out of an older building, modified for its needs. Darth Atrumcavus had set the nation up so that it would survive just fine, expecially after the introduction of the Inquisitors and Obligators, which made keeping the nation at peace so much easier. The Galaxy looked like it was finally calming down, and it seemed like he might have been able to move on with some of the Consortium's problems. But, tragedy struck, as Lord Harry Keef arrived on the scene, showing up with his alliance of people that had quarrels with the Consortium, willing to destroy it. In a foul move, the Consortium was in ruins, by Keef's armies destroyed the capital of Hassark Prime, closing it off with the intention of keeping it inaccessible. The former Hassarkian leader Harold Keef was killed, and although the surface very much decimated, livable. The people mostly moved onto other planets, but many remained to clear up the damage. The old DJR Imperial Palace was rediscovered, which they quickly began to set up as a home for Atrumcavus. Over the next little while, he changed the nation back into its previous design. Using all but the title of Dark Emperor, he became the Dark Sovereign of the Hassarkian Consortium, creating a more stable control of the planet. Reconstruction started from the moment the war was over, an arduous process to clean the entirity off Hassark Prime. For once, it looked like the Consortium would settle down. Geography and Physiology Galactic Position The planet is positioned in the norternmost sector of the galaxy (according to the map of the Galaxy created by the Galactic Empire.